


Четыре ипостаси Пёти

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Все же слышали, что животное - отражение своего хозяина? А если один и тот же питомец попадет к разным людям? Невероятные изменения Пёти и как с этим бороться.





	Четыре ипостаси Пёти

Знакомо ли вам предположение о том, что питомец – отражение своего хозяина? Каждый раз, встречая в соцсети посты с подобным контентом, Юра задумывается, проводя аналогию. 

Пётя. Тип - падла пушистая. Вид – невская маскарадная. Подвид – шерстяной засранец. 

Свободолюбивое, гордое создание, со своими закидонами и обязательным личным пространством. Живя с Плисецким, он идеально отображал его характер. Типичный представитель своей породы – не мстительный, но тяжело прощающий обиды и неуважение к себе, доверие такого вернуть совсем непросто. Пётя настолько педантичный кот, что Юра смеется и невольно несколько раз сравнивает его с Пуаро: идеально ровные усы в лучших традициях маэстро, которые, несомненно, являются его гордостью, капризный до чертиков и такой же чистоплотный. Как и любой кот, скажете вы? Хрен там был, ответит Юра, Пётя – он не такой, он особенный.

Избирателен в еде примерно так же, как и хозяин. Если рыба – то исключительно без костей. Если молоко – то только подогретое. Из холодильника? Да что вы! Ни в жизнь, словно заболеть боится. А попробовав однажды из Юриной чашки взбитое, который тот приготовил было для латте, долго отказывался пить простое. Именно поэтому и «падла пушистая» - со смехом, но истинно. 

Если для Юры котей был импозантным воплощением Пуаро, то с Отабеком он превращался в охамевшего Джорджа Клуни. Полная противоположность первому образу, диву даешься, как меняется. 

Сел на шею он в прямом и переносном смысле: засыпает Пётя исключительно развалившись на голове Алтына и выгнувшись дугой. Причудливо сопит в одно ухо, похрапывая и тыкаясь в него носом, а второе отчаянно щекочет своими меховыми штанами. Хватает за ноги, когда парень проходит рядом, тут же отбегает в сторону. «Чего ты, Пёть, голодный?» - а в ответ недоуменный взгляд сощуренных кошачьих глаз. Такой, что без слов понятно: «Ты что, с ума сошел? Я даже не сдвигался с места». И действительно, в первые разы Отабек недоуменно тер затылок – не показалось ли, что под ногами меховой комок промчался. По первости ревнуя хозяина к новому человеку, приобрел Пётя еще одну привычку. Обнаружить, с чего вдруг в ботинках Отабека вечно шнурки мокрые, было крайне тяжело. Впервые он это почувствовал, когда сильно спешил на тренировку в Ледовый: наклонившись к обуви и схватившись за влажные края, парень было решил, что рядом что-то было пролито. На пробу коснувшись носком пола рядом и убедившись в отсутствии каких-либо луж, он только пожал плечами, зашнуровался и лишь после увидел выглядывающую из-за створки двери морду. Уже в раздевалке, переобуваясь, он заметил на шнурках четкие следы от клыков. Поэтому и «шерстяной засранец». Не вслух, конечно, вдруг котей обидится. Но несмотря даже на то, что однажды перегрыз провод от наушников Отабека, Пётя все равно привык и по-своему полюбил парня: предпочитал спать на его черных футболках и пил только из его кружки. («Любит, говоришь? Привык, говоришь?» - ворчит тот, убирая шерсть. Юра в ответ хохочет и соглашается с таким проявлением любви – сам-то уже давно привык.)

Когда оба, Юра и Отабек, были в разъездах, Пётя находил временное пристанище в надежных руках Никифорова и Кацуки. И вот у них-то кот был абсолютно другим, преображаясь буквально с первой секунды пребывания в квартире. «Кот-Че Гевара!» - испуганно шептал Юри впервые. На удивление быстро подружившись с Маккачином, он абсолютно не давался на руки и наверняка в тайне подговаривал пуделя творить безумства вместе. 

«Даешь революцию!» - явно читал Кацуки в его глазах, когда впервые увидел кота сидящим на своих тапках. Маккачин себе подобного не позволял, но с интересом вглядывался, как на это отреагирует хозяин. Спустя пару дней питомцев обнаружили рядом с обувной полкой, на которой вся обувь со шнурками была погрызена, обсосана и обслюнявлена. 

\- И ты, Брут! – Никифоров было хотел поругать пса за измену, но остановился, увидев жалобный взгляд. «Я подружился, я молодец?» - ну и как ругать кудрявого друга? 

А никак. Но обувь с того момента убирали подальше.

Спать укладывались теперь тоже вчетвером, борясь за нагретое место. Привыкший было к комфорту, Маккачин ложится между Юри и Виком. Не тут-то было! Вальяжно пройдя по расслабленным телам мужчин и ловя недовольные возгласы, Пётя каждый раз двигает сонного пуделя и тому приходится переворачиваться поперек кровати – иначе кот лечь не позволяет. То ли ему по душе пришелся милый пухлый японец, то ли в Викторе он за версту чуял заядлого собачника, но ложился мордочкой он именно к Кацуки, выставляя на обозрение Никифорова пушистый зад. Маккачин же, уязвленный таким отношением к хозяину, наоборот подставлял морду Виктору, периодически облизывая руки Юри, чтоб не обижался. 

Пётя научил Маккачина сбивать лапой миски со стола. Однажды Юри, загруженный пакетами, не заметил тарелку с пролитым бульоном и вначале недоумевал, как это вдруг он внезапно потерял равновесие. Догадка пришла внезапно: подняв руку и ощутив ароматный запах курицы от ладони, Кацуки понял, что перевоспитывать теперь нужно не только кота, но и неожиданно поддавшегося его влиянию Макку. 

При всем своем хорошем отношении к молодой паре, не мог Виктор не отомстить им за расшалившихся питомцев. 

\- Ты ж мой пузатый! - умилялся Вик, скармливая Пёте морковный торт. И ведь ест! И ведь нравится! 

\- Виктор, а ему точно это можно?

\- Это не вредно, я узнавал, - Кацуки в ответ на баловство мужа только головой качает.

Купить шлейку специально для выгула наглого пушистого кота? Да без бэ, только вот не совсем понятно было, кто кого выгуливает. Маккачин, привыкший к неспешным прогулкам с четой Никифоровых, придерживался мерного шага и шел рядом с ними. Пётя же всегда идет впереди, на значительном расстоянии, которое может позволить поводок, задрав морду вверх и распушив и без того пышный хвост – картина маслом.

А еще Пётя оказался мастаком в перенятии привычек от других. Увидев несколько раз, как Маккачин копается в земле, он тоже было попробовал. Однако твердая поверхность на улице ему, видимо, не очень понравилась, так что продолжил он с горшками уже в квартире фигуристов. «Ничего-ничего, я новый куплю» - шепчет Виктор коварно, почесывая кота за ухом. За пять дней на пол опрокинуто семь горшков. Словом, кот-аристократ превратился в кота-убийцу нервных клеток. 

И несмотря на всю шкодливость, которую приходится выбивать из Пёти каждый раз после гостеприимного русско-японского тандема, все равно Юра был уверен, что никто не позаботится о нем лучше в их с Отабеком отсутствие. Вот только в следующий раз, принимая питомца, Никифоров вдруг заметил на нем новый ошейник. «I'm back» - значилось на мягкой ткани. Кацуки на миг остолбенел, увидев блеск в кошачьих глазах. Маккачин с довольным лаем несется встречать постояльца. Витя в предвкушении печально закусывает губу…


End file.
